A Égide
A Égide é um escudo usado na Incursão Câmara de Cristal.Carta de Grimório: A Égide É relíquia que pode proteger os Guardiões de serem apagados da existência, e a única que pode derrubar o escudo impenetrável do Templário.Carta de Grimório: O Templário História A Égide foi criada por Kabr, um Titã que ficou preso na Câmara de Cristal. Em seus últimos momentos, Kabr pegou a parte ainda viva de um Vex e infundiu-a com sua Luz para criar o escudo com a esperança desesperada de que outro esquadrão a tomasse algum dia para destruir Atheon para sempre. Visão Geral A Égide é uma relíquia que é utilizável durante a Incursão Câmara de Cristal.Bungie (2014) Destiny, Vault of Glass. Activision Ele desempenha um papel importante em várias fases da incursão, como tirar o escudo do Templário, limpar jogadores marcados por Oráculos e proteger o esquadrão dos ataques de Atheon. Uma vez que a Égide foi apanhada, não pode ser posta de volta sem iniciar a Maldição da Égide, embora desapareça por conta própria à medida que a equipe avança através da incursão. Se o portador morrer depois de pegá-la, ou ela for solta pelo portador usando o botão de mudança de arma, ela deve ser recuperada por outro Guardião dentro de 5 segundos ou toda a equipe será morta pela "Maldição da Égide". Controles * Botão corpo a corpo: Rápido ataque corpo a corpo. Este ataque pode ser usado rapidamente para prejudicar um único inimigo ou para "nadar" em espaços abertos. * Botão atirar: Forte ataque corpo a corpo. Isso faz mais danos do que o ataque corpo a corpo normal e também lança ao usuário uma maior distância em direção ao alvo. Se pressionado enquanto estiver no ar, o usuário bate no chão e danifica todos os inimigos perto do pouso. * Botão granada: Segure para implantar escudo. Este escudo bloqueará todos os projéteis inimigos, permitindo que os Guardiões disparem, e também removerá os "Marca da Negação" e "Marcado pelo Vácuo" de qualquer jogador dentro dele. Manter o escudo irá esgotar a energia da granada e deve ser recarregado, por um tempo comparável ao tempo em que o escudo foi mantido, antes que ele possa ser usado de novo. * Super habilidade: Dispara um dardo diretamente do escudo que causa um enorme dano a um único alvo. Este ataque também pode remover o escudo do Templário. * Botão de mudar de arma: Segure para soltar a Égide. Se for deixar cair, a Maldição da Égide começará, então apenas alguns tiros podem ser feitos antes que ela seja pega novamente. Descrição do Grimório Estas foram as últimas palavras de Kabr, o Sem-legião: '' '' "Eu me destruí para fazer isso. Eles tomaram o meu Fantasma. Eles estão em meu sangue e em meu cérebro. Mas agora há esperança. Eu criei uma ferida na Câmara. Eu a perfurei e deixei a Luz entrar. Banhe-se nela, purifique-se. Olhe para ela e compreenda: Da minha própria Luz e da carne pensante dos Vex eu fiz um escudo. Este escudo é a sua salvação. Ele quebrará o inquebrável. Ele mudará o seu destino. Ate-se ao escudo. Ate-se a mim. E se você abandonar o seu propósito, deixe que a Câmara o consuma, como consumiu a mim.Agora está feito. Se eu falar novamente, não me chamo Kabr."'' Curiosidades * A Égide vem da mitologia grega antiga; é descrito como o escudo de Atena, com a cabeça da Górgona Medusa. Lista de Aparições * ''Destiny (Primeira Aparição) ** Ascensão do Ferro Referências en:Aegis Categoria:Relíquias